Legend Of Zelda Love Story OCCx?
by I am teh FISH
Summary: This is a story about a young girl, Skyde Fugl, she was sealed by the Deku Tree over 2 hundred ago. Now that she has broken free, she must learn of her past and help her new friend Link save all of Hyrule. OOCx? Rated T for Language and future Lemons .
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Chapter One: The begining

"_Fire , my love, my one delight. Aid me in this deadly fight, bloody wings, crimson claws death above the immortal laws. Phoenix risen from the ashes, braving all the pain, the lashes. Russet feathers, deadly beak. I watch you, die I see you weak_" An eerie voice and a light glows in a rainbow of color through the blanketing darkness. "I will have you now, my phoenix"

You sat with you back against a tree "Deku Tree?" You call with a soft childish voice, looking back with your fiery red eyes. "Yes Skyde?" Asked the large, gnarled, old tree with a beautiful head of lush green leaves "When will I learn what I am?" You ask, fiddling with the long stemmed grasses of the field around the great tree. "Ai, when it tis time little Skyde, the truth shall be revealed. But a new chapter in ye life approaches, meet Kajin, ye guide for when ye wake up" A small bright pink ball of light with large bright magenta and black wings floated to you and rested in your hand "A fairy" You breathed as the light faded and you could see a small, curvy fairy girl looking up at you, she fluttered her large magenta wings. "Hi, I'm Kajin the fairy!" she said light pink eyes glowing with warmth "I'm Skyde Fugl, nice to meet you" You study Kajin's impressive wings "Wow, there beautiful" Kajin's wings had a very unique pattern, a large black stripe ran across the top hinges and a sweet black heart rose from the ends of the bottom tips. "Yes, they are how I got my name, Kajin. It means Beautiful in an ancient language called Japanese" She said, fiddling with her long light pink bangs and long locks of deep purple hair. The mentioned bangs covered the surprisingly large breasts and the locks of purple hair where tied back with a stunningly bright pink scrunch with sliver gems in it. "I don't know what my name means or which language it is, but all I know is that the language is dead and only the great Deku Tree knows what it means" You say eyeing the smiling old tree, his eyes seemed to be averted to your chest area. Soon you feel a HUGE root poke your back, a large blush of anger comes over your face "DEKU TREEEEEEE!" You jump away from the perverted tree, which unbeknownst to you, giving him a pretty good show of your black lace panties from under your dark green Kokiri skirt. Kajin flew up to avoid you toppling onto her as you tripped over a rock while trying to land. You blink top see the world upside down, your feet in front of you face, and a very vERy VERY happy Deku Tree. You flip over and land on your butt, feet spread eagle, facing the wall and a very surprised Kokiri boy named "SHINO!?"

"Hi Skyde, would you like to close your legs, all thou, those black lace panties ARE pretty sexy" The oddly black haired Kokiri said with a devilish smirk. "Shino, shut up!" You blush and pull your skirt over your smooth legs. A bluish white fairy floated over to your new magenta friend and soon you heard a slap. Kajin flew over to you and asked "Are all guys this perverted?" You only response was a kind hearted laugh.

"Skyde" The voice of the great tree boomed and your head snapped to attention looking away from Shino and letting go of your short short skirt the Deku Tree had provided you. Shino was very happy when you did that.

"Skyde, go back to the village and begin the preparations" The Deku Tree told you. "Hu? This soon? It's only been-" You get cut off as the Deku Tree says "11 years" "WHOA ELEVEN!?" You say and jump up "11 years of having this sexy bitch and I never noticed" Shino mumbled. You look back at him with your red eyes blazing like fire. You rush at him and clasp your hands on his shirt caller, your beep blue hair and aqua bangs rose as if in water as you hissed "Never call me that again!" A pale white flushed all the color from Shino's face "Yes ma'am" You drop him to the floor and your hair falls back neatly to it's original place "Now Skyde, go to the village and get ready!" The Deku Tree says again "Ok, let's go Kajin" You say and walk out "Right!" The little purple haired fairy glared at Shino's Fairy once more and flew after you in a hurried pursuit "Man, I wish I would have noticed her before!" Shino said from the ground, blue eyes pooling with mixed emotions.

Many smaller Kokiri girls crowded around you, fiddling with your floor touching blue hair. "Everyone, Everyone!" Called Shiori, one of the smallest Kokiri around, ran in, deep violet red eyes blazing with love and beautiful white hair stuck to her tan face from all the running "It's about Kikyou! She's has been hard at work for the past 6 months, and it's reward was better then we could have hoped! She had a little girl, with spring green hair and crystal blue eyes" "What did she name her?" Haruko called from the crowd of girls preparing you for the ceremony. "Saria!" "Awwwww!" The collection of girls cooed. You stand, "I would like to get to see Saria before the ceremony, will you escort me there Shiori?" Your bangs flew in the wind as you stepped out of the stump house all the other girls crowded into to "Doll you up" as the say. You had an elegant golden crown placed atop your head with a calm leafy grassy emerald as the center piece. Kajin looked like a sparkly pink ball, glittering with joy, as she fallowed in the wake of your now sparkly wave-like hair that all the Kokiri girls spent their time trying to make pretty, when it was all ready water-like and wavy with out their help.

Shiori pointed to an oak stump house with a warm glow about it "There" She said simply with a smile and her fairy flew out to the open window of the house. The cries of a new born baby could be heard from inside the glowing house. Shiori knocked and the door swung open slightly "Kikyou! I've brought Skyde to see Saria!" She pushed open the door and saw a horrific sight. Kikyou dismembered lying on the bed, her blue eyes wide with fear, tear stained from before the kill. "Oh No! Where is Saria?" Shiori asked with her hands raised to her mouth.

"She's right here" You say and pick up the wailing baby girl in her arms. Saria seemed to be untouched by the evil force that did this. You look up, starring at the wall above the babies crib "S-s-shi-shiori" You freeze "What? Oh My God!" Shiori covered her face and shielded her eyes. Written above Saria's crib was, in Kikyou's blood "_Fire, my love, my one delight. Aid me in this deadly fight. Bloody wings, crimson claws, death above the immortal laws. Phoenix risen from the ashes, braving all the pain, the lashes. Russet feathers, deadly beak. I watch you die, I see you weak_" The blood, so fresh it dripped from the walls in a trail of pain. "Saria," You say and shield the young Kokiri girl's eyes "Will you ever learn?"

You and Shiori leave the house, Saria was now sleeping soundly in your arms. "Who would do such a thing?" Shiori shuttered "No idea, but we have to tell the Deku Tree!" You say and jog to the entrance of the Deku Tree's field.

"Deku Tree!" You yell "Skyde, it is not time for- What is that?" The tree asked "Saria, Kikyou's first and last child" Shiori told him panting "What do you mean?" The tree asked in a very deep case of confusion "Some one has killed Kikyou" You say with distaste "Little Saria here is left with out a mother or a father, Deku Tree," You pause, shifting uneasily "C-can you postpone the ceremony, so that I can raise Saria?" The old tree gets a sad look on his aging face, "No" "But, Why!?" "Shiori," The Deku Tree turned his attention to the little tan Kokiri "You shall raise Saria, Skyde," The old tree now turned his attention back to you "I need you to go threw with the ceremony, you will be needed in the future, more then you will ever know" He told you gravely.

You stand in front of the Deku Tree with the rest of the Kokiri's, every one was crying, all except Saria, and the Deku Tree. You weren't exactly crying, but you did have a large dose of tears in your eyes. "Even after the loss of Kikyou, we still have to go threw with the ceremony of sleep. Skyde, please step forward" The Deku Tree said. You step forward, wearing the golden crown with the emerald you where wearing when you and Shiori found the mutilated Kikyou. Your hair flew like waves in the mourning (not morning, mourning you know what it means to mourn some one) breeze. Your old Kokiri shirt and skirt where replaced by a flowering light pink kimono. It was a sakura pink color with the pattern of falling blossoms, the obi the that of a magenta, for some odd reason years ago The Deku Tree said for a special occasions dress in the colors of your fairy. Most of the Kokiri where dressed in gold's and yellows, some in red, and few in a slivery blue, but NONE, other then you, where in a bright pink and magenta kimono. You stood in the ocward, ne sensations of the traditional sandals of the Kokiri. Your normally fiery red eyes now glowed like dyeing embers and you raised a beautiful peach toned hand to fiddle with your special necklace. It was made of pure gold and an odd ruby found in the Goron Mines, The Deku Tree some how got them to part with a fire shaped piece of their precious stones.

You stop in the center of the field a few yards from both parties (DT and KKR) "The Kokiri Skyde Fugl, will now under go the ceremony of sleep. A sacred ritual to seal the chosen Kokiri from all harm in the world around them as the sleep till the time of Awakening" The Deku Tree boomed "All Kokiri women come forward to say good bye to the Kokiri Skyde Fugl" All of the female Kokiri's walked up slowly with tears in their eyes. Haruko walked up to you, her short pink hair tied back in a small pony tail "Oi, Skyde. I'll miss you" She wiped the tears from her amber eyes with the orangey yellow sleeve of her kimono.

As all the Kokiri women passed telling you good bye with much crying, you soon came to the last two little female Kokiri. "Skyde..." Shiori grabbed a hold of you by the waist with one arm. She cried into your kimono, no one really knew, but you and Shiori where basically sisters, the only this was not by blood, but by love. "Skyde," She looked up at you. Her long hair was tied back with a silvery blue ribbon, she looked so cute in her blue kimono with silver flowers and a silver obi. Shiori looked down at Saria in her arms "I will take extreme care of her, more then any mother would, for you. She will never meet her aunt, so I must love her enough for both of us, and Kikyou." Shiori looked back to you "Every one will miss you, you and your adventures kept the village blazing with excitement. Good-" Shiori choked on her words "Good Bye Nii-chan!" She ran off to the back of the cloud of women, so that she couldn't see.

"Now that the women of Kokiri have finished the males will come up to say their good byes" The Deku Tree said. Now all the male Kokiri crowded around you saying goodbye. Soon a good friend of yours Kokugen waltzed up to say his good bye. His head was down eyes to the floor, "Skyde," He shuffled in his red dragon kimono, looking up with a smile he said "I love you, my dear dear sister" "Oh Kokugen" You say and hug him tightly "I love you too Onii-san!" You let go with tears brimming in your eyes.

As the line moves on you reach a familiar perverted face dressed in a silver and blue fire pattern kimono "Oh Skyde, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Shino paused to look at you "Do you forgive me?" "Shino," You say flatly "compared to what I SAW today, you weren't that bad" "Ok, bye Skyde" Shino, suddenly, did something you did not expect. He kissed you, not hot rough and perverted like you would have thought, but soft, sweet...caring. Shino then walked off and you turned back to the Deku Tree as he called the fairies "Now fairies, surround the selected one" The fairies buzzed around you, but not Kajin. Kajin was right next to you, under going this treatment too.

What you didn't know was that the fairies had surrounded you in a veil of light the Kokiri's could not see through it to you, Kokugen, Shino, and Shiori where all very nervous watching the scene unfold as soon the fairies departed and all the Kokiri's saw what they had done.

Kajin and you where in a humming water-like green sphere. The golden crown holding the emerald was removed from your head, the most any Kokiri could see was the waves and ripples of your hair. You where naked, and completely oblivious to the world. The fairies had put Kajin and you into a deep deep sleep to last for years on end, as long as nothing happened to The Deku Tree or the humming green case.

The fairies swarmed again around the sphere, now, when the fairies dispersed to their rightful Kokiri, nothing was there, no green bubble, no Kajin, no you. "Skyde..." Shiori's voice whispered into the wind, dissipating, and sending a cold feeling all around the grassy field


	2. Chapter 2: Legends to Life

Foot steps ran, near, near, near, but you, trapped in the green bubble never heard them. A gasp was sounded as a shadowy figure heard a hum and stepped into the room. In this room was a large green sphere with two figures in it. "It can't be" A small feminine voice called and a small silver blue light appeared near the figures head, "They are legend" The voice said and floated closer. The two figures glowed in the ball of green, long swirly blue hair flowed around them and a sudden glow of a pink shown. The green sphere popped and the two figures slid on to the ground, naked and covered in green liquid "Skyde and Kajin"

New Chapter: Legends to Life

You woke up in a familiar place. A field with long stemmed grasses, but some thing wasn't right, the feeling wasn't there. The happy feeling you all ways got when you used to come here was... gone.

You here to voices "I found her and the fairy inside a green bubble thing, it popped and Navi said 'Skyde and Kajin' What does that mean?" "Well, young Link, Skyde was like you, an orphan. She was the first non Kokiri child I raised to be Kokiri, Kajin is the fairy I gave to her over 200 years ago." A very very familiar voice said "200 years!?" The boy, apparently named Link, said with shock. You could feel eyes on your form "How is she still alive?" "The fairies and I made her practice the ceremony of sleep, a ceremony that will keep the selected Kokiri alive until they are needed back in the real world out side the green protective casing, any way you must hear the story I have to tell, then you may wake her up" The great tree paused

"Now, listen carefully. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me. This man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerers powers, in his search for the Sacred Realm attached to Hyrule. For it is in this Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which hold the essence of the gods."

"Before the beginning of time, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, created and cultivated the red land. Nayru poured her wisdom into the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that could up load the law. The three great goddesses, their work complete, departed for the heavens. The golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left this world. Since that point it time, the triangles became our basis for our world providence. The resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

"Link, you must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the Triforce. You must never suffer from that mans wicked heart. Wake the girl and go to Hyrule! "

"Kajin?" You whisper to your little fairy buddy "Erm? Skyde? Where are we?" She moved her head to face you "In Deku Tree's field, but shhh be quite" You tell her "I'm so tired I can't move my wings" She complains and a light blue fairy flies over to you.

"Oi Link, Great Deku Tree they are awake!" She yells to them and lands next to Kajin "Wow the legendary Kajin. The greatest fairy among fairies!" Kajin didn't seem to hear, she tried to sit up, her wings folded back "OWWW!!1 Who would have thought that floating in liquid for a few years would hurt so much!" "Not a few years, over 200 years" you say and try to sit up as well, you where successful till it came to getting up. "WAAAHHH!!" You fell back on your butt and realize something "Deku Tree? Kokiri's live forever unless killed in battle or murdered right?" "Yes Skyde, they do" "Ok" You say and stumble back up "So, are Shiori, Shino, and Kokugen still alive?" "I am sorry, they got killed in a raid by the skull kids a few years back "Oh?" You sigh, your brother and sister where dead, and Shino too.

"OH! What about Little Saria?" "I'm doing fine, but who are you?" A very soft voice asked. You turn and face a full grown Kokiri girl (you know looks like she 10 or 11) her spring green hair and clear blue eyes where just like Kikyou's. "I was a friend of your mother's" you say and look at the Deku Tree, he quickly mouthed 'No' "You where a friend of my mother Shiori's? Who are you?" Saria asked "Skyde" Saria suddenly froze, her eyes glossed over in memory, painful memory.

"Saria, are you ok?" You rush to her side "She- She was not my real mother was she?" Saria asked suddenly. You look down to the floor "No, Shiori was not your real mother. A good friend of our's Kikyou was," The scene of Kikyou's dismembered body flashes through your head "What happened to her? Why did Shiori take her place?" She asked looking very saddened "Someone," You hesitated and sigh "Some one killed Kikyou, Shiori and I found her, I picked you up and took you out of there. If not for the Deku Tree's plans, I would have taken her place as a sureget mother to you, but I couldn't so I left you in the care of a Kokiri that was like my sister, Shiori."

Saria looked to you "I remember writing, in a blood red, I can't make out what it says though." "_Fire, my love, my one delight. Aid me in this deadly fight. Bloody wings, crimson claws, death above the immortal laws. Phoenix risen from the ashes, braving all the pain, the lashes. Russet feathers, deadly beak. I watch you die, I see you weak_" You repeat from memory

"It used to be my favorite poem until that incident" You explain, eyes dull. You look down and see your in the Kokiri clothes you used to be in. A flash blurred your vision but as it cleared you look down and see Shiori hugging you with one arm, clinging to baby Saria with the other, feeling another set of arms wrap around your waist, you look back to see Kokugen, and then you see Shino, he walks over and Shiori moves a bit and Shino kisses you once again.

Tears fill your eyes back in reality "Shiori, Kokugen, Shino" You choke and collapse to the ground. "Their all gone, why could I have not been brought back sooner?" As your tears hit the ground you hear little clinks and a pile of little marble-like gems of assorted shades of red and blue forms in no time. "Every one I knew is dead" You choke. Kajin tries to fly over to you, but she falls in mid flight, and you shake your head

"Deku Tree?" "Yes Skyde?" You look up eyes blazing "Why did you have to put me in that dammed sphere!?" "For the future of all Hyrule" The ancient tree sighs "What do you mean?" You sit and look at him, no longer angry you gaze upon his looming figure.

"DEKU TREE!?" You shout as you notice something, he was weak and sickly, the once blooming head of leaves was bare so that only branches show. "Don't worry my dear phoenix, all will be clear in time" The loving tree of your childhood was dead. You turn to Link and Saria, "The spirit of the forest is dead, Saria, tell the Kokiri" You order "Right" Saria said fighting back tears, she ran off, back to the village "Link, Navi. Help me with a ceremony" You tell them "What sort of ceremony?" Link asks "It's called the Ceremony of Renewal, now help me out. Get a Deku Stick, and some Deku Seeds" You say and walk over to the now dead tree.

Standing in the middle of the field, you fall to your knee's and run your hands through the long grass. Soon you feel what you looked for, a small pure gold necklace with a peice of Goron Ruby in it and a pure gold crown with an emerald in it, the both looked brand new, never touched by time. You put back on your precious necklace and then the crown.

You feel a shower of sakura rain onto you and open your eyes. Every thing was the same, except "It's time"

A large shrine was now in front of the old tree, at it's top was a large statue of a girl with fiery wings standing next to three golden goddess figures. You look to Link and see him now in a blue kimono with a falling silver leaf type pattern. This was the first time you got to get a good look at him.

His hair was a pretty blond, his eyes seemed to trap your soul. They where a watery blue, deep, suffocating, intoxicating, the exact opposite of your warm, fiery red eyes. And one other feature that caught your eyes was his ears. They where larger then Kokiri's and just like yours.

Link had collected what you had asked, so you motioned him over. He stood next to you, holding his breath "What was your name again?" He asked in a hush "Skyde, Skyde Fugl" You respond "Ok, Skyde. Why does this make me nervous?"


	3. Chapter 3: Turth of the Kokiri

The large shrine loomed in front for the two "Kokiri's" One dressed in light pink, one dressed in blue. In the pink, the female of the two had on the sacred Crown of the Kokiri, while the male in blue held the sacred items for the fabled ritual Ceremony of Renewal. The marble steps to the top of the shrine gleamed in the harsh morning sun light. The female with the hair of water started up the stairs.

New Chapter: Truth of the Kokiri

You walked up the steps gracefully with Link in tow. As you reach the top platform, you could see the statue clearly. The three goddesses floated gracefully with, not one, but two figures under them. One was a female with fire like wings, a sword drawn for the heat of battle. The other was male, a larger sword drawn from the hilt on his back, they stood back-to-back and the goddesses where suspended over them protectively.

You point to a small traditional table in front of the statue, and Link sets the Deku sticks and seeds on the table and backs off. You sit down at the table and a fire lights in the middle, you pick up one of the Deku Sticks and put one end into the fire. It ignites and you raise it carefully and blow out the flame.

Spreading the Deku Seeds in the fire you chant the "Oh great goddesses hear my call. Bring back the Spirit of the Forest. He has departed and past. The Kokiri of the Forest send you the offering of the sticks and seeds of the departed loved one, creator of the forest and giver of Kokiri life. Oh great goddesses hear my call." You wave the Deku stick around, spreading the mystical smoke around the table and the statue.

You feel a wave of wind wash by and a voice, feminine and soft "Read the inscription" It seems to say. That was when you turn your attention to the statue again. Under it was an inscription on the plat form.

"Two Kokiri, but not Koriri. A phoenix and a hero, will save the whole of Hyrule, when the evils of two worlds clash, only then with the heroes of two worlds clash in feeling and protect the Land of Hyrule, and the Land of Manna."

"Two Kokiri, but not Kokiri?" You ask aloud "Land of Manna?" This whole thing was confusing. So, you just stand and bow to the shrine. Link looks at you as you walk down the steps and fallows quickly.

"Link what do you think of the line "Two Kokiri, but not Kokiri"" Link looks at you, his clear blue eyes stormed with thought "Well, I don't know" He muttered "I know" A feminine voice calls and Saria appears in the clearing and the shrine disappears as Link takes his last step off of it.

"It means two people adopted by Kokiri, but not really a blood Kokiri, or the other way around, a blood Kokiri who was never taught in the Kokiri ways" She explains. You nod "Yes, your right Saria!" "Come on! We need to get to Hyrule Skyde!" Link warned "Oh yes, right Link" You say "No, first come to the bridge, please meet me there" Saria said and ran off "Ok Link lets go!" You exclaim and run back into the village "W-Wait!" Link said and ran after you.

No one took notice as Link trailed after you with Navi, and the now flying Kajin. When you reached the bridge Saria stood there, back to the village entrance. As the both of you walked over her, she turned to you.

"Link, we are friends forever, and Skyde, even though I don't really know you, you offered, over 200 years ago, to take me in as your child, even though you aren't Kokiri" Tears formed in the Kokiri girls eyes "I want you both to have an ocarina" She held out her hands, both held an ocarina. Link took the one painted green and you took the one painted red. Both where 12 hole, and both where beautiful. "Please take good care of them" She said "Oh Saria~! Thank you so much~~!" You hug her "Link," You turn to him "Say thank you!" "Thanks Saria!" He smiled "You both have to go now, right?" Saria asked "Ya, we do, sorry Saria" You tell her. You hug her and turn to Link "It's your turn" Link walks over to Saria "Bye Saria" He smiled and ran out the large log entrance "Oh Link wait!" You run after and turn "Bye Saria~!" "Bye" Saria said, her little golden fairy floating over her head.


	4. Chapter 4: Night in the Water

You step out and see Link standing in the stone passage way in Hyrule Field "Come on Link!" You run a head of him "Lets go!" "Hey, wait up!" He runs after you laughing.

New Chapter: Night in the water

There was a thud, Link and you where in a pile at the end of the passage. He had bumped into you as you stared at the large rolling field in front of you. "Link! Look at it all!" You said and stand up, brushing off your short Kokiri skirt. Link sits up next to you and says, "Wow, those are big!" "Their not that big" you say looking at the hills. "Ya they are" Link says looking at a different pair of "hills" "Link are you even looking at them, their tiny!" You look down to him and notice what "hills" he was talking about "LINK!"  
You growl at him with a blush and stalk off into the field.

"AH!" You scream and look up, as a bird dropping almost hit you. "Sorry about that," A voice called "It was a bit unexpected" A large brown owl, with large eye brows looked down at you "Hoot Hoot! Boy, look up here too" The owl called to Link, who was then staring at your butt.

Link shook his head and looked to the owl "Hoot hoot! It appears it is time for you both to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead, don't worry it's your fate! Never feel discouraged, even during the harshest times!" He hoots and flies away.

"What a helpful bird" you say, Link looks over "Ok, now where do we go?" "Ummm, that place! It's big and safe looking, looks like a good spot to start!" You tell him pointing to a large looming castle in the distance with it's draw bridge down. "Ya, your right, lets get going!" Link said and took off with you in toe.

As you get nearer you look to the right and see a large mountain with a smoke ring around the top, "What's that?" You stop and ask Link "I think it was called mount something or something mountain, I don't know I never been there" He told you "Now lets get moving!" "Right, oh master Link" You say sarcastically and run after him.

The day light started to fade, and just as you got there, the draw bridge closed. "Ohh," You groan "Now we have to stay out here!" You shiver "And the Deku Tree didn't think that it would be cold!" "Umm, do you have a weapon?" Link asked, "No, why?" You tell him "LOOK!"

Link pointed to some large skeletal dog-like creatures "AHHH WHAT IS THAT!?" You scream "Jump in the water!" Link tells you "R-right" You stutter and jump into the moat's water. You shiver at the coldness, the monsters didn't seem to like water "Link! Jump in! They don't like water" You tell him and Link splashed into the water next to you, "Oh man, Kajin do you know what these are?" You ask the magenta fairy "No, I don't think these existed before we where put to sleep by the Great Deku Tree" She tells you sadly "Sorry" "It's ok Kajin, Navi what about you?" You ask the other, silver fairy "They are call Stalchild, I don't know much else about them, but they only come out at night" Navi tells you, "Thanks Navi" You say and look to the large Stalchild before you

"Brrrr, it's so cold!" You whine, huddling to yourself. You suddenly feel warm arms wrap around you from behind "Oh?" You look back and see "Kokugen?" The figure of your Pineapple head brother stared at you warmly and then faded "No, it's me Link" The blonde boy looked at you with a puzzled look "Who is Kokugen?"

"Kokugen was a Kokiri who was like a brother to me. The Deku Tree said that he, Shiori, a Kokiri girl who was like my sister, and Shino, a dear dear Kokiri friend, where killed in a raid by the Skull Kids a few years ago. He had a hair do that made him look like a pineapple head of dark brown, and really dark brown eyes. He used to do that to me before Kajin and I where in the sphere." You start to tear and choke on the next few words "I miss him so much"

Link flips you around to face him. He wraps him arm around you in a comforting embrace, his head resting a top yours. You feel something stir with in you the same fluttering that happened when Shino said "Good Bye" in his own way. "Link," You say, muffled by the hug "Thank you" You start feeling hot, but only in your face 'What? What's going on?' You think, and hear something "Uh?" You look to the field.

The sun was rising, 'Man that night passed fast' You think and look up to Link. His face was very serious, blue eyes focused on something in the distance. "Ummm, Link?" You ask him, a look of shock past over his face as his looked down to you "Uh, yes?" "We should get out before the bridge crushes us" "Oh! Yes, we should!" Link jumped out of the moat and lended you a hand "Thank you" You say and take his hand to get out.

As the draw bridge came down you look to Link, "So, Link. What made you look so shocked when you looked at me?" "Well," Link blushed lightly "I forgot you where there?" "Liar" You say and stalk into the town.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Castle

Two figures walked into the Hyrule Castle Town, sopping wet and looking for a place to get clean. As they walked people stared and crowded around booths of items and doo dads with nick knacks and many small thingy mabobs. A small girl, their size stood near the center of the town next to a fountain.

New Chapter: Into the Castle

Link and you walked up to a hylian girl your age. "Hey, your clothes are different! Your not from around here are you?" She asked you "Ya, we came from the Kokiri Forest" "Oh! Your fairy people from the forest! My name is Malon!" "Nice to meet you Malon, I'm Skyde, this is Link" You say and motion to Link "I'm Navi the fairy and that Kajin!" Navi said and buzzed around Malon's long red haired head. "Hehe, my dad owns the Lon Lon Ranch. He went to the castle to deliver some milk, but he hasn't come back yet..." "Oh! We'll find him, right Link?" You say with a smile "Ya, no problem" He agrees "Oh, thank you!" Malon says "I'll be waiting right here!"

Link walks off down a path, when you look up from a pretty sapphire bracelet with white gold links, he had almost disappeared into the crowd. "Link!" You call after him and start running towards his fading green tunic.

As you run to Links figure a large dark objet hits your shoulder. Your head snaps up, a large dark skinned man with fiery red hair and a large nose looked down at you with fury. "Oh I'm sorry! I was fallowing my friend who ran off" You stutter. His golden eyes look down at you, harsh but deep in thought, "Yes, that is ok," He said after some time and his eyes got very, different, hard to read, a glimmer of some thing scared you. "Umm, ok bye!" You say quickly and back away, then turn and run after Link.

"Link!" You call as you meeting at the corner of a sheer cliff "Shhh, look!" Link pulled you close to the wall and pointed around the corner. You lean across the corner slightly, before you can see anything a voice startles you "Hey Link, this way!" "AHHHHHH" Link quickly slaps his hand over your mouth, and points up. You see the big brown owl again, and sigh as Link removes his hand.

"Go inside! Just ahead! That big castle there, it is your first destination on your marry adventure! Just don't be caught by the guards!" The big owl lifts his large brown wing and points to a grey stone castle with large bluish spires. "I must be going now! Good bye!" He flutters away with large swoops of his wings.

"I hate that bird" You mutter and look around the corner. Two guards in full metal suits stood firm at a large metal and stone gate. "We can't just waltz up and ask to go inside can we?" You look to Link, who just shakes his head "Darn!" You lean against the cliff wall, "How do we get in?" You ask Link. He looks to you and says "Hmmmm, well there is that tree" "Hmmm, no. The rustling would attract the guards" You shift you position and feel some thing thick against your back "Hm!" You turn

A bundle of thick vines attached and dug into the wall, all the way to the top "Link!" You whisper and start climbing "Come over here!" He looked up at you, now a few feet in the air "Climb on up" You smile "Oh, good idea!" Link started up after you.

When you got to the top and Link climbed reached it too, you looked around. The stone gate had created a bridge to a hilly area of the castle field that was to high to get to before. A guard was stationed near the opposite end of the bridge, his silver armor glittered in the sun as you approched.

A shrill whistel sounded as the guards ran over and threw the bolth of you out side the gate "Man those guys are ass holes!" You curse and rub your head. Link sits up and stumbles around as if he where dizzy. He hit a tree head on and an odd golden spider fell to the ground. "AHHH!" He picked up his leg and shook it around as the spider crawled up it

"HEEEEYA!" You wack it off with a large branch that had fallen to the floor. "Weeho" Link said, and looked to you "Thanks" "No problem, manly man" You twirl over with a smirk to where the spider had landed "Hey, whats this?" You pick up a glemming gold piece of spider armor

"I've heard of those spiders!" Kajin said "Me too!" Navi agreed "They are called gold skulltelas, their golden armor is very rare" Kajin explains "You should keep it," Navi said "You never know when it will come in handy" "Ok!" You say and put the gold spider caseing in your pocket "Hu?"

You feel a string, for something very important "My Duduk!" You shout "What?" "Kajin, do you still have my Duduk?" You ask despritly, ignoring Link completly "Oh! Yes I do, hold on" The pink sphere of light bobs around and pulls a apricot wood pipe about a foot long.

"Ah, there it is! Thanks Kajin!" You said and take it in your hands gentaly "What is that?" Link asks "This is my Duduk, it's an ancient instrument with a beautiful, beautiful tune" You raise it to your lips and start playing

"Oh, wow" Link says as he closes his eyes in bliss "It's so sorrowful, yet so nice" He seemed to sway with the sound just as the fairies did, while you where ingulfed in playing.

When you stoped Link stood still, enjoying the last fading note "When did you learn that?" Link asked with a smile "I don't know," You look to the wooden instrument before you "I just did the moment I picked it up" You look back at Link "We better get going" "Ya"

You turn the corner and Malon was standing by the vines "Oh Malon!" You say "Hi, I think he might have fallen asleep near the castle. Take this egg to wake him up, I've been incubateing this egg carefully" She hands Link an odd egg wraped in a blanket "What is it?" He asks "You'll see, whn it hatches, which should be soon! Good Luck!" "Bye Malon" You say and start up the vines again. Link gives the egg to Navi "Here hold it" "Ok" She makes the egg dissaper, like all fairies do.

You get top the stone bridge again and see that the guard was still there "Link," You whisper "what do we do?" "I don't know" "Jump off" Kajin said simply "What?"Link asked "I've seen Skyde jump off things much higher then this, you wont get hurt" She expained "Ok," You brace yourself and jump "Heya"

You land with a tumble behind the gate and Link falls down after you. You both run along a path till you see two guards ahead of you "Up here!" Link whispers and tugs you up a hill "Ok" Link runs ahead of you and lands you both at a wall with stones sticking out "You see, going through the front would get us kicked out again, and this wall is unguarded. Lets climb up" Link gripped the stones and climbed up

You got to the top and ran up a hill "Come on, Link" "Ok, ok" He runs over and jumps off the edge with you fallowing. A small moat of water ran along the castle walls, that would lead you straight to the place you want to be. You grab Links hand and drag him into the water "What are you doing?" He asks "Just let the current carry you" You tell him and relax in the water.

As you turn a corner you latch on to the wall and climb out. You walk over to some boxes as you hear Link slosh out of the water "Hey look!" Link points to a sleeping man "You think it's Malons dad?" You ask him. The man didn't look like Malon, he had white-green skin, unlike her light tan. His hair was skruffy and black, Malons was sleek looking and a bright red. "He has to be," Link said "he's the only guy around without a suit of armor" "All right, but the eggs not ready yet" You tell him "Hey look, those boxes are blocking a door, lets move them" You run to one of them and pull hard as Link runs to the other and does the same

"Hu? It's locked" Link says as he pulls on it's knob "Ok, we better leave before we get caught" He says "No, we should get some sleep too, there are no places to stay in here" You tell him "Look" You point to the setting sun "We have had a big day, lets find a place to sleep" He agrees

You sit down by the fence. As you try to sleep and the night get colder, the water chills you right to the bones. "Ermmm" You shiver "Kajin, do you still have that jacket I gave you a while ago?" "Yes" She rummaged around "Here it is!" Kajin pulls out a large green jacket that looked very very warm "Hehe, that's the one," You look over to Link, he was a sleep, but shivering.

You pick up the jacket from where Kajin put it and walk over to Link. You could tell from the look on his face and the massive shivering he was super cold. As you lay the jacket on him, his shivering becomes less and his face more serien. A smile graces your face as Link cuddles into the large jacket

"What about you?" Kajin asks when you come back "I'll be fine" You shiver lightly "Link needed it more then me" You sit and let time pass

Waking up with a start, you see that Link was still asleep. You walk over and pull the jacket off, so that Link wouldn't know. "Here Kajin" You turn to the fairie and hand her the jacket. The little pink light bounced around and soon the jacket seemed to disaper. "Ok, Link" You push him gentaly "Hrmmm" Link grumbles "Link" You push him harder, he doesn't move. "Link" You say annoyed, he still didn't move.

"What are you going to do?" Navi asked you when you pulled out the string from your pocket. It had a brown leather holder for something and that something was your Duduk. You look to Kajin "Duduk please" "'ere you go" She pulls out your Duduk with a smile. You bring the instrument to your lips and blow hard. A shrill note came from the tip and Link jumped to life

"Ahhh," He rubbed his ears "That hurt" "Ya well, we got to figure out how to wake up that old man" You stand above him, puuting your duduk into the holder and swing it over your shoulder "Oh Link! The egg!" Navi says and pulls out the egg which was wriggling around.

A Cucco poped from the egg with a start "Navi give it to me!" Link grabs the Cucco from Navi and runs over to the man, who was still sleeping.

The Cucco lets out a loud "Cockadoodledoo!" The man jumps up "What in tarnation!? Can't a man get any sleep around here?" You walk over and look at him "Hello and who might you both be?" "I'm Link, thats Skyde" "Are you the owner of Lon Lon Ranch?" You ask him "Yep, I'm Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch" He said proudly "I was going to the castle to deliver some milk, and I sat down here to rest, I guess I fell asleep..." "Ya, Malon was looking for you" Link tells him "Malon!? Oh I'm going to catch an earful from her now! I messed up bad, making her wait like that" Talon runs off yelling "MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!"

"Well that was odd" You say and turn to Link "At least he's going to Malon" He replied "Hey! We can move a box over there now!" You run behind a wooden crate and shove it till it falls off "Link, move the other one to the hole in the wall" "Why?" "That hole is a way into the castle!" You expain "Now do it!" "Pushy pushy" Link mumbels and shoves the other box across the way till it stops on the box you pushed over.

"Ok Link, go!" You tell him "Me first?" "Yes you first, I don't want you looking up my skirt!" "Ok ok" Link jumps onto the wooden crates and jumps across the moat and you do the same. Link bends down and wades on his hands and knees in the water. You fallow suit, feeling the cold water rush past you. You look up and see something you should never have seen, so you quickly put your head down

Link helps you out, "Where are we?" You whisper "The Castle Court Yard it looks like" Link pulls out a sling shot "There are bound to be more guards here" He tells you and runs forward behind a hedge, motioning for you to fallow. You run to his side and peer through.

A guard was walking around a large square shapped hedge, as he rounded the corner Link grabed your hand and draged you behind a hedge farther in. Two guards where stationed around two fountains, one walked around a fountain while the other stood for a moment, watching, then took off to the other side of the fountains. At that point you bolted with Link right behind you.

Now you where at a set of stairs that lead to a strong canopy above a guard stationed around a BUNCH of ruppes "We aren't going to fall for temptation are we?" "Do you was a lot of ruppes?" "My wallet is full" "How big is it?" "The Deku Tree gave me a gaint one, 1000 ruppes it holds :3" "Ok then we wont" Link pulls you around the whole structure at the right moment when the guard was turned away

Two guards where wandering around a large statue, lucky you they where both behind it, so you kept running.

The next two gaurds where wandering around another large shrub square with many smaller shrubs around it, soon both gaurds where away from the entrance so you and Link dashed to the back of the square.

Finaly your reached a large stone arch and turned to Link "Here we go" You smile and walk through.


	6. Chapter 6: Zelda and the EMFTS

A small blond girl sat in a feild surrounded by stone, looking into Hyrule Castle. She never noticed the two other children that walked in

New Chapter: Zelda and the evil man from the sand

Link lead you into a small clearing in the castle, there was a small girl about your age with short blond hair under a light blue and bright purple veil. She wore a light blue and purple dress to match the veil.

After a bit she turned and looked at you two "Oh!" Her bright blue eyes grew with shock "Who!? Who are you?" She asked "How did you get past the guards? Oh! What are those?" "Oh these?" You ask pointing to Navi and Kajin "Those are our faries" Link said "That must mean your from the forest!" "Pretty smart!" You say and lean overto Link "Why does everyone see us as fairy people?" "Dono" He replied "You wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?" "Oh, the crown" You pull out the golden crown with the Kokiri Emerald in it "Just as I thought!" She jumped with joy

"I had a dream" She expained "In this dream, dark stormy clouds where billowing over Hyrule... Suddenly, a two rays of light, one green, one red, shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The lights urned into two figures, one was holding a shining green stone, the other had wings of fire, both had fairies with them" She sighed "I knew this was a prophaecy that two people would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the ones" Her eyes shown, then her pupils grew small "Oh! I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even proporly introduce myself!" She bowed quickly "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, what are your names?" Zelda asks "I'm Link" He bows "Nice to meet you Princess Zelda" "I am Skyde, at your service!" You smile and bow

"Link and Skyde... They sound so formiliar" Zeldas eyes cloud then clear "Ok then, Link, Skyde," She claped her hands together "I'm going to tell you the secret of the Secret Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep it a secret from everyone" "Ok!" You say "Anything to help"

"The legend goes like this..." She breaths in deep "The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in hyrule. The power to grant the wishes of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If some one with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with and evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... That is what has been told...So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones" "So, the Temple of Time is the gate way to the Sacred Realm?" You ask "That's right" Zelda replies "But the entrance is sealed by a stone wall called the Door of Time, and in order to open the door it is said you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. Another thing you need is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina of Time!"

"Dis you understand the story I just told you both?" Zelda asked "Yes, how about you Skyde?" Link asked "Ya" You reply "But, what where you looking at when we came in?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you" Zelda turned back to the window "I was spying. The other element in my dream, the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize that man in there!"

Link peers through the window briefly and steps back "Your turn"

You look through the window and see the dark skined man from before. He was kneeling infrount of someone. "Can you see him?" Zelda asked. "The man with the evil eyes? His name is Ganondorf, the leader of Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west"

You continue looking at him, it was the same man, same firey red hair, same dark skin, same big nose, the same man! "Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere." Zelda told you both "The dark clouds that shrouded Hyrule in my dream... They must symbolize that man!"

Your heart skipped a beat as he looked over to you with a smirk. You froze, his amber eyes peirced your very soul, the same twinkel in his eye that scared you before scared you again, so badly infact you fell back, shakeing. The amber eyes of this, Ganondorf, where now imbeded in your mind.

"What happend?" Link helped you up from the ground. "Did he see you?" Zelda asked, your reply was a shakey nod "Don't worry! He has no idea what we're planing... yet!""R-r-right" You blink with a heart so struck by fear it felt low, lower the it did when you learned about Kokugen, Shiroi, Shino and then the Deku Tree past!

"Did you tell you father about the dream?" Link asked "Yes I did, however he didn't believe it was a prophecy... But... I can sense that mans evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Scared Realm! He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! He wants to conquer Hyrule, no, the entire world!!"

Zelda turned to you and Link "Skyde, Link, now we are the only ones who can stop Ganondorf! Please!!" She begged

"Ok, what do you think Skyde?" Link said and turned to you "O-ok" You agree, still shaken, but not visably

"Oh, thank you... I am afraid, I have a feeling this man will destroy all of Hyrule, he has such terrifying power! But it's forunant you both have come... We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce!" Zelda's eyes turn into a rageing blue fire "I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power!!He shall not have it!! You must find the other two Spiritual Stones!"Zelda pulls something out of her pocket "One more thing, take this letter" she hands Link a small envolope with a the Royal Family seal on it "I'm sure it will be useful" "Bye!" You say with a cheerier tone, trying to forget Ganondorf.

A tall woman stood at the entrance, she had short white hair pulled back in a pony tail and bold red eyes. Her outfit was kinda skimpy, but she stood firm, blocking your way "I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold" She said stareing at you both with no emotion "You are two courageous children... You are heading out on a big new adventure aren't you?" She asked "Yes, yes we are" You tell Impa "My role in the Princesse's dream was to teach a melody to the ones from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since sghe was a baby. There is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefuly..."

Impa raised her hand with a small ocarina and started playing a soothing song that made you realy forget about it all, most likly just how Link felt when you played the Duduk.

You pulled out the Duduk as Link pulled out the little green ocarina. You both fallowed the melody perfectly, with the Duduk and the ocarina it was even better then when Impa played it herself

"Now, if the castle guards find you there will be trouble, let me escort you out" Impa said and guided you both out of the town

"You brave children... We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!" Impa pointed to the mountain with the smokey ring you saw before "Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised." She looked down at you and Link "You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain."

"The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you both to return to the castle with the stones, all right? We are counting on you!"

Impa threw something to the ground and a cloud of smoke clouded the way. "Kuuh Kuuh!" You choke on the smoke "Uhh?" You open your eyes as the smoke clears. The mystrious Impa is gone. "Where did she go?" "I don't know" Link said "Ok, we better get going to Kakariko Village" You say and look to Death Mountain "This will be fun"


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

Two lone figures ran across slopping fields. The wind blew strong from the east, carring the scent of ash form a mountain far away.

New Chapter: The dream

"You know what?" Link said "Hm?" You stop and turn to him "We should go see Saria, she will be worried about us" He tells you "Oh ya," You say "I forgot about her after all that" "Well lets go" Link said and ran over to the way of Kokiri Forest "LINK WAIT!!" You yell and run after him

Your little gang ends up back in Kokiri Forest and straight in Link's house "Hey!" You look around the world outside Links tree house "This used to my house" Link looks back at you from a small wodden crate "Realy?" "Ya! That's crazy" You mumble

"Well!" Link stood "Now that I have collected all my ruppes we can go" "How many ruppes do you have?" "52" "Wow" You say with sarcasim "Thats alot" "Shut up"

You both jump out of Links house and run across the village. Your sea blue hair ripples in the mystical wind filled with fairy dust giving it a stormy sea look. "Here!" Link points to a wall covered in vines "Ok" You say and grip onto one of the vines

You grab Links hand and hall him over the side. "Ok so now where?" You ask "You don't know?" "I don't know where we are going!" You say in defence "Ok we are going to the Lost Woods" "Oh the Lost Woods! I used to play there as a girl all the time! Come on! This way" You tell him and run up a few ramps

Link fallows you through a large hallowed out stump. You both now stood in a small clearing with 4 large hallowed logs on every wall. Small forest spirits delactely fluttered, glowing in and out of exictance. You pull Link by the hand to the log tunnle on the right. "Hurry Hurry!"

The next room had the same spirits and plush grass. A large log sat at the left wall while the log you entered from sat to the south. At the west the floor gave way into a cliff with a small protective wooden fence. A dead tree with a target on one branch

"Link! Take out your sling shot, hit the target" You tell him and point to the metalic plate hanging "Ummm ok" Link pulled out the small sling shot. With great acurassy Link hit the target head on, being congratulated by the beautiful ting. A small shrub held up a sign that said 100 in blue "Hehe keep going Link!" You cheer him on "Ok" he fired out two more rounds and the scrub held the sign high.

After that the small Deku Scrub jumped up and ran to the end of the branch "Cool!" It squeaked "Your great! You scored three perfect bull's-eyes! I have to give a neat gift to such a wonderful person! Please take it!" The Deku Scrub threw a small bag over to Link "Thanks Marty!" You yell over "Skyde!?" "We've got to go Marty, bye!!" You tell him and drag Link to the other log tunnle "Bye" Marty goes back to his pirch

Link stops infrount of you. The walls all held logs exept one which had a stone arch. "Hey over here! Hoo hooo!" "Not the owl again" You grumble "Good to see you both again! Listen now, there are monsters a head, be careful. Your both curagous, you will be just fine. Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest!" Then the large owl sweeped away again.

"Saria likes to play music, I think I can hear it" Link tells you "Ok, lets just follow the music" You say and pull him to the log tunnle to the right.

You entered a room with water in it, but turned and went straight for the other log conected to the room. You turn again and end up in a large clearing with plush grass and a few larger patches. A wall stood firm against your passing with a spiked wooden gate. As you ran closer a howl sounded. A large grey wolflike thing jumped from the grass. "Ahh!" You jump back and hold your hands out.

A warmth floods you arms and ran to the tips of your fingers. It seemes to radiate from your very soul. A shrill skriech sounded, hurting your very sencitive ears "Ahhh!" You pull your hands to your head to cover your ears from any more harm.

You open your eyes with hurtful tears and see the creature in a pile of ash "Hu?" "What was that!?" Link ran over to you.

Waves of blue pool around you as you fall back. Your heart felt weighted by a heavy chain. Soon you feel the grass at your back as if it where unearthy, almost like it was never there, you felt as if you where still falling. The pounding was harsh on your head.

A wave washed over you "Ergn"

It was dark, the sound of thunder rang loud. Rain poured onto your limp body, you open your eyes to see a storm sky, made of dark grey and flashes of lightning. A figure leanded over you "Don't worry my dear, you shall be safe soon." A shakey but soothing voice cooed "We need to get her to the Land of Hyrule. Manna shall not be safe for long" A strong male voice said "Yes, your right. But who shall take her?" The soothing female said "I will" A yonger male said "No! It is to dangerous for you" "Father! Let me take her, I must insure her saftey" "I can't let you, we will need you to rebuild Manna!" "Yes my son, we need you to continue the line. Your sister will never know who she is!" The female sobbed "Stop crying mother, please, she will be safe!" "What about you? I want you to live to!" "Stop fighting, I will go" A new male said "You are a brave soul" The first male said to the new man "Are you sure you can do it?" The female asked "Yes of course, if risking my life will save hers then of course!" He said "Hurry, take her to Hyrule. Get her to the safest place possible" The first said, who was appreantly your father, "Yes, please hurry" The female choked "Naraku" Your supposed brother called "If one hair on her head is harmed, I will murder you, personaly" "Of course your highness. Reiu can I have her now?" The Naraku person said "Yes, take her Naraku and leave now" Your mother said. You felt shuffling and a blanket rubbing against you. The piercing wind was a bit less now and you felt safer. You felt moved higher, then the sound of a horse galloping and the bouncing came "Live long and prosper Skyde!!" Your mother voice called.

You woke back up with a start. It was dark and there was a slight wieght on your belly. You look down slightly and see a blond head resting on your stomach "Link" a small smile gaces your face. Navi and Kajin where laying on the ground with each other. It looked to be around 4 am, and every one was still asleep, so you tried to go back to sleep.

The voices echoed in your head "My mother, my father, my brother, my protecter" you mumble "Who are they? What are they to this "Land of Manna"? What happened to Manna? Where is Manna?" Link shuffled around in his sleep as a responce. "I better go to sleep" You say and drift away

The same scene played over and over in your dreams. All of the figures where black. Reiu and Naraku wheren't as dark as your Brother and Father, but you still could not make out any features.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting with Saria

Two Kokiri and two fairies slept in a clearing of the forest. The moon grew full high in the sky sending rays of sweet light down upon them.

New Chapter: Meeting with Saria

You wake up and see that Link had changed positions durring the night, he was now holding on to a stick from the floor. You get up and pull the stick from his clutches "Link" It was about 7:40 am now "Come on, get up" He shuterred around and got up.

"Skyde?" Link rubbed his eyes "What happend yesterday?" "Im not sure. After that thing attacked my head started to hurt and I fell" You tell him "After you shot the fire from your hands?" Link asked as the faires woke up "Hu? Fire?" "Ya, when it attacked you stuck your hands out and a burning fire came out!"

"I did not! Did I?" "Ya you did" "I wonder how" You ponder "Oh well, we need to find Saria" You stand up and help Link up "Right lets get going"

You see that the gate was now down, so you walk through and enter a large maze with Link beside you. As you both round a corner a large red deku scrub like thing. It spit out a seed at you and Link, Link blocks with his sheild sending the seed back. It hit the red bush scrub and it jumped up. Link ran at it and hit it with what looked to be a powerful swing. You ran after him and actualy got ahead of him.

Another red scrub sent a seed straight at you. You held your hands above your face in an X. You feel a warm heat radiate from your arms so you open your eyes.

A large fire shield was bursting from your arms "Huuu?" You wimper, suddenly a cool swept over you and it turned into an icy sheild and deflected the seed back

The seed hit the red scrub making it jump, and something pulled you, from the inside, to raise your hand. You see your hair blow wildly out of the corner of your eye, which you didn't know where glowing a deadly red. The same heat as before ran through your hands and turned into a colomb of fire spraying onto the autunm colored scrub.

You here Link behind you stop and watch "What was that?" "I don't know. Link this thing pulled me, from the inside, as if I where a puppet!" You look at your hands "I-I-I'm so scared" Never in your over 200 year life had you EVER done that. You thought you where just a normal girl. "Link," you look to the ground with tears in your eyes "Help me" small firey red and icy blue marbles fell to the ground

Link catches you as you fall to the ground. The tinkeling of the gems hitting the ground rung through the maze. You clutch tight to Link "What am I?"You sob "Link what am I?" "I don't know, but I do know one thing, your Skyde Fugal and your my friend!" He tells you boldly "Thank you" You stand up with a wobble "Your welcome" Link said and picked up a small crystal blue gem

"What are these?" "Oh, I don't know why, but when ever I cry, my tears become those gems. You can keep it if you want" You tell him "Ok" He takes one of each color and puts them in a small bag

You whipe your eyes and look around "Well we better get going" You say and walk off "Right"

You turn into some large grass, drawen by something "Where are you going?" Link asked "Something is drawing me this way" You tell him "Lets go this way!"

Another red scrub spit a seed that hit you square in the stomach. You flew back and hit the ground "Ernng" "Skyde!" You hear Link kill the creature and run over to you. He helps you "Are you ok?" "Ya, I just got the wind knocked out of me, thats all" "Ok lets keep going"

You run past the spot where the scrub was and look back at Link "This way!" You run faster and cannonball intoa large pool of water and get out on the other side "Hurry Link!" Link fallows your lead and jumps in after you

You run up a set of stairs that had thick grass infrount of it, dragging Link after you. Once up the stairs you are greeted by two red shrubs. Link blows through both of them with ease, you run forward into a longer set of stairs.

Now you and Link where in a large clearing with a gaint grey marble stage in the middle. An old looking building covered in vines and other things was high above and next to it but on the floor was "SARIA!"

You run over to the green haired Kokiri and huged her "It's good to see you again too Skyde" "Link get your butt over here!" You yell back to the blue eyed boy "Ok!" He runs over to meet you and Saria.

"I've been waiting for you both! This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place! I feel... This place will be very important for us someday. That is what I feel. If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest. Would you guys like to play the Ocarina with me?" Saria asked "Sure! Hold on let me find mine" You rummage around and pull out your small red ocarina. "Ok" Link pulls out his green ocarina "OK, try to follow along with the melody I will play. Are you both ready?" "Yep!" You call out and raise the ocarina

Saria played a cheerful tune and each note made your spirits lift and your heart sing. Once she had finished you and Link fallowed it by playing the same song. The notes where just the same, making Saria very very happy "Thats it! Thats it! You both did it! Please don't forget this song! Do you Promise?" "Of course Saria! Right Link?" You agree "Right!" "When you want to hear my voice play Saria's Song. You can talk with me anytime..."

"Bye Saria!" You run out and hear Link say good bye as well. You run down the stairs followed by Link and jump onto a lader. You sit at the top, waiting for Link to get on the wall, once he was up you get up and lead the way the entrance by jumping across a large gap in the walls.

You get back to the start with ease and wait for Link to catch up. Once he was there you turn to him "Link you can be the lead now" You smile and stand still as he passes by.

Link lead you back into the Lost Woods and "HOO HOO! Did you learn an Ocarina Song from Saria?" The Large brown owl was back "Yes we did" Link told him "No we learned a song for the banjo about hillbillies and racoon dogs" You say annoyed "The song seems to have some mysterious power. There may be some more songs like it in Hyrule, you should look for them" He started off again

"Hillbillies and Racoon Dogs?" Link asked "Don't" You grumble and stalk off

When you reach the place where Marty was you jump off "Skyde what are you doing?" Link asked "Come this way!" You yell back to the blond boy "Are you sure?" He called back "Yes now hurry up" You walk over to a large stump

You turn to see Link tumbling on the dark grass, while the light of the sun shone strong on you. As he walked over you point to the log "Get on" "Why?" "Just do it" Link stepped up the log for reasons unknown to him and two strange creatures fell from no where.

"Follow along with your Ocarina" The one on the left hissed and tilted his straw-like hat "We'll lead you into it" The one on the right laughed evily "Umm ok" The two Skull Kids put their ocarinas to their seemingly nonexistant lips while their eyes glowed orange

They played a simple but slightly creepy and nonshelant melody very quickly. Link looked over to you with questioning. You replied with a signal to follow along.

As Link played the melody, the Skull Kid to the right looked to you with large eyes and ran across the stump to the other, whispering into the others ear. At first the other Skull Kid looked shocked but soon smiled with a gental feel.

The blond "Kokiri" finished the melody as the right Skull Kid bounced back to it's place. After he finished they continued the melody, adding some more complex notes. Link follows along with it, not skipping a beat.

"That was quite a fun session" The left one smiled "As a token of our friendship, please take this" The right one bounced over to Link and handed him a small green rupee. "Play some more Link" You call over from a smaller log near by "Ok, do you want to?" Link turned to the two dark skull kids "Yes!" The right smiled "Follow this"

Now they played a diffrent melody, but just as creepy. Link copies them note for note as they add more. "That was better then before!" The right Skull Kid chuckeled "Please take this!" The left one threw Link a blue rupee this time "Lets play some more!" Link said with a smile

The trio played the melodies for a long time earning Link shining white and red heart piece. You clap and stand "Thank you for letting my friend play with you" The left Skull Kid smiled at you "Your welcome" "Skyde" The right ended as they jumped away

"You knew them too?" Link asks as he jumps off "No"You reply with a furrowled brow "Hu" Link says and climbs up the lader across the field to get back out and you follow.


	9. Chapter 9: The Kakariko Cucco Lady

Little magenta and sliver blue balls of light raced through the forest with two kids dressed in green as they reached an almost empty field. Rays of sun hit a stump and a taller stump with a dancing creature on it

New Chapter: The Kakariko Cucco Lady

"Link go jump on the stump. Maybe this Skull Kid will give you something nice too" You smile at Link "Ok, but what about you?" Link asks with a questioning "I'll be good, you just go" Your firey eyes shine with friendship

Link jumps onto the small former tree in front of the dancing Skull Kid "Can you play me the song of the forest?" The Skull Kid graced Link with a smile "Song of the Forest? Oh Saria's Song!" Link quickly pulled out his Ocarina and played his newly learned song. "You know the song! We should be friends! Here take this" The Skull Kid runs over to Link and pressents him with another Heart piece

"Gee thanks, you Skull Kids sure are nice right now!" Link said "Yes well, my two friends and I still like the Kokiri unlike the others" He said "Expecialy ones who know Skyde" He jumped away before you could ask a single question.

"I can't ask how they know my name!" You huff "Oh well at least they are good" Link smiled "Your right, lets get going" You walk out of the field with Links footsteps ring in your ears.

When you get out of teh woods you walk around Kokiri Forest for a bit. "It's so diffrent yet so the same" You look at all the houses "We need to get to Kakariko Village" You turn to the blond friend of yours "Yes," Link sighs "Lets go befor anyone stops us" "Ok"

You walk across Hyrule Field with Link by your side. A bit later the sky starts getting pink "Uh oh, Link" You stare at the sky "The Stalfos will come out again" "We better hurry" Link grabs your hand and drags you to the nearest place just as the sky gets dark.

You look around, you both ended up in a village with many red roofed houses and carpenters running around. A large well sloshed with water near the village center as Link walked about, looking around. Many stairs led to all the houses and shops in the shadow of Death Mountain.

"Hey Link," You spin around to him "do you think this is Kakariko Village?" "Ya, what eles can it be?" "Crazy" You look at the gay looking carpenters "Don't be mean" Link folds his arms "Fine, but where can we sleep?" You ask. A woman about 18 walks over to you both "I over heard your conversation, I will let you stay with me if you can help me find my Cucco's. I am allergic to their feathers and they got out, can you please help me?" She asked shyly "Ok, I don't see why we can't help!" You smile and turn to Link "We get to catch Cucco's and a place to sleep!" "Ok"

"Thank you!" She smiles and leads you over to a closed off pen, "This is where my Cucco's go, Ill stay here so you can find it easier" Her blue eyes twinkle with gratitued "Thank you for your help" "Ok Skyde! Lets catch some Cuccos!" Link smiles and runs off getting ones from all over

You pick up a Cucco and jump off a ledge "Hu!? I'm gliding!" You say as you look to the ground under your feet. Landing on a fenced off area you pick up the Cucco that was ther eand throw both of them off for Link to get. As you do that you hear another Cucco hidden some where so you pick one up and up up some strairs, geting closer to it's clucking.

When you reach an end of the path you see a Cucco across a wide gap, "There is a way" you smirk and run across the rest of the path. As you glide across you spy Link running after a Cucco. Giggling you land and throw the Cucco you had to the floor across the fence.

Droping down, you feel your hair pool around you. The Cucco below was freaking out as you land near it, and pick it up, you throw it the same way you did the other as Link runs around like a Cucco with it's head cut off. You jump back to where the last Cucco was and climb a small wooden lader that was leaning against the wall. On the ledge above the lader was another Cucco. You grab the cucco and hang on for dear life.

"LIIIINK!!" You yell. Link looks up with large eyes "Oh my- Skyde what are you doing!?""Hehehe gliding!" You smile back as the cucco franticly flaps to get away. You could feel the wind blow by, and Link just watched as you floated to the cucco pen

"Is that it?" You ask "No there is one more" The woman said sadly, but smiled "I'm sure he'll turn up" "We'll keep looking" Link says

You sumersalt around the village and feel some wood shatter as you hit it "OH!" You jump back and look at a very suprized cucco "Hey Link I found it!" You yell and try to grab it, but it slips away. "I got it!" You hear Link yell and then hear a loud crash. "I don't got it" You run after the Cucco and look around "Link!" You gasp

The blue eyed boy was in a heap, covered in wood "Link are you ok?" You giggle and pull pieces of wood off of him "Your a pretty mermaid" Link smiled "Ok, maybe not" You stand and look for the loco cucco. It wa preening it's plumage and struting it's stuff. You walk by it with no entention of grabing it, and it continues it's work.

Then you dive on to it and hold it back from running away. "AH-HA!! LINK HURRY AND TAKE IT" You yell and Link runs over. You throw it at him as it tries to peck your eye, Link runs over to the pen and throws it in.

"Oh thank you! For helping me please take this with you after the night. It is fine glass and should be useful to you" The red headed woman hends you an empty bottle "Wow, thanks!" You smile "Now it's getting late, why don't we head in and get you children some supper" She smiled

You and Link sit at a large round wooden table while the woman was working at the big cast iron pot. "Ok! It's done" She said after a few minutes and made three bowls. "Oh! This is good Ms... Ummm, what is your name?" You say after taking a bite of the Cucco Noodle Soup "Anja, Ms. Anja, but most people call me the Kakariko Cucco Lady!" Anja giggles "Thats an odd name" You say and take another bite "Yes, well I'm glad you like the soup, what about you young man?" Anja asks Link. "It's so good! Thank you Ms. Anja"

After dinner Ms. Anja leads you both up the small stair case and into a small room "Oh I forgot I only hav one bed other then mine. You wouldn't mind sharing would you?" Ms. Anja asks with an appologetic smile. "I don't think so, what about you Skyde? Link asks you "Nope I don't mind" You smile "Thank you for letting us stay for the night Ms. Anja!" You smile as your eyes glow like a warm, friendly fire "No problem Skyde, Link be sure to give her her space, a girl needs her space" "Yes of course Ms. Anja" Link says like a gentalman "Good night you two" Ms. Anja says as she closes the door "Good night Ms. Anja"

"OK Link who gets which side?" You ask "Either works for me""Me too" You jump in and land on the right side "Ok you get the left"

The night was so hot you sleep, or tried to sleep on top of the covers. "Link,"You mumble "you awake?" Your responce was a shuffle, he too was a top the covers, "Guess not" You say and close your eyes

You wake up and feel safe, protective arms wraped around you. "Unng? Link?" You get no answer, suddenly the arms tighten their grip. It was not Link, they where bigger, thicker, stronger. "Who are you?" No answer

Looking down you see that the arms where dark skined "Are you Ganondorf?" No answer "Where are we?" No answer "Why won't you answer me?" No answer "Fine" You sit there wait. "Herrrrrrrr!" You shiver as a dyabolical laugher sounds from behind you. "You will be mine" The arms squeezed "AHHH!" You scream. It was Ganondorf, the voice sounded like it. "Once I kill that Naraku you will be mine" "Naraku?" You get a flash back to the black silueted man and the conversation "Naraku" Your supposed brother called "If one hair on her head is harmed, I will murder you, personaly" "Of course your highness. Reiu can I have her now?" The Naraku person said "Yes, take her Naraku and leave now" Your mother said. "Huuuhuuuhuuu... Naraku" You breathed "Who is Naraku?" "My newest eniemy"

You sit up in shock "Skyde? Whats wrong?" Link asks as he wakes up "That- That man, Ganondorf, he was in my dream. He was talking to me, talking about some man named Naraku and how he would kill him, and then I would be his" You shake "It's ok, he can't get you" Link tried to calm you down "But, we're going after him, I'm going to meet him at some point in time" You tell him "Listen, you'll be safe Skyde, now get some sleep. It's, like, 5 am and we both need our sleep" Link smiled "Ok, ok" You calm down and smile "Thank you Link" You settel down "Your welcome"

You wake up with arms wraped around your waist again, but these where smaller and a bit weaker. You smile, it was Link, you could tell. The sun has just came up over Death Mountain, a small twing of calm spread over you for the first time since you saw Kikyou. You cuddle into Links safe arms, his body was warm against yours. Link holds you tighter and his head comes so close to your neck you can feel his breath. He is still asleep.

"Link," You turn around and see just so close Link was to you, his face was only inches away "please wake up" you wimper "Link" He seemed to get closer "Link" You look at him "Wake up Link!" You whisper, trying not to hurt his ears.

His pretty ocean blue eyes flutter open and he jumps out right away "W-why where you so close to me!?" He whispers "Because you where holding on to me and you pulled me close to you!" You whisper in reply "No I didn't" "Trust me, you did" You sit up. A knock came to the door

"Link, Skyde, you awake?" "Ms. Anja! Yes we're awake" You get up and open the door "Good, I made breakfast for you both. Come on down when your ready" Ms. Anja said and closes the door "Ok, Link," You turn to him "I'm going to leave her a present, now don't take it!" You say and leave a glittering orange gem on the night stand next to the bed "WOW! How much is that for?" Link asks and picks it up "Link put it down! It's for Ms. Anja." You growl at him "How much is it? "Just a hundred" "A HUNDRED!?" "Yes, now put it back!"

You follow Link down the oak stairs "Ahhh, there you to are. Here you go" Ms. Anja puts down two plates with blue berry pancakes on them and a fluffy whipped topping "Oh, Ms. Anja! This is amazing! You shouldn't have" You tell her as you look at it. Link just says "Thank you Ms. Anja" and starts to eat

"Oh Skyde, don't worry I hardly ever get guests, so I have to be nice when I do get them" Ms. Anja tells you "Ok" You say and start eating.

"Ms. Anja, let me help you with the dishes" You say as you put yours and Links plates in the sink. "Ok Skyde if you insist" Ms. Anja said and started the water. "I'll wash them you can dry them, I'll put them away later" "Ok" Ms. Anja started to wash the dishes and handed them to you.

"Bye Ms. Anja!" "Bye!" You and Link waved to Ms. Anja as she waves back "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10: In The Tomb

The two friends walked through Kakariko, looking for the way to the large mountain that owned the shadow the village lived in. They asked all shorts of people but no one seemed to know, untill finaly......

New Chapter: In the Tomb

"What!?! You know how to get to Death Mountain?" You ask "Well, yesss and nooo. You see that guard over there?" The large carpenter pointed to a guard that looked like the ones from the Hyrule Castle. He was standing by a large wooden arch. "You see, he lets no one through, so I don't think you should try. Maybe later" He tells you "Ok, thank you for telling us" Link says and walks off "Link wait!" You run over

Link had lead you through a passage way "Oh wow Link. It's a grave yard!" You walk in farther "Ya, I didn't know that" Link throws a rock "A bug!?!" Link pulls out the bottle and catches the bug. "Hey! That type of bug likes to live in small holes! I think I see one over there" You say and point to the corner of the graveyard. "Lets go put it in" Link smiles

You get there and Linkdrops the bug in the hole. The hole starts shaking and another Gold Skulltella pops out "Link kill it!"You say and point to the bug "Why don't you?" "I don't want to melt the golden armor" "Ok Ok" Link slices it so hard that it rips the spider from the armor.

"Ok Link, we realy need to find out what these things are for" You say and put the glittering gold in your pocket with the other piece. "Ya I know" Link walks across the grave yard and reaches the largest head stone. "Who's is it?" You ask as you come up to Link's side "Lets see, I can't read it" "Looks like they are very important" You say and start hearing a formilliar tune comming from within you.

The notes come to you as play the Duduk. The sweet, slow melody brings you back to Princess Zelda and Impa. When you stop the clouds turn grey and it rains harder with Lighting and thunder directly above. The large tomb stone starts glowing in a rainbow of colors and the blows up. You feel a hit of pressure and land hard on the floor, looking up you see a drop of water fall off Link's blond hair as he looks down at you

"Are you ok?" Link asks as he gets on his knees "Good, exept for the fact that your stradling me" You say "Oh.... uh..... Sorry" Link says and gets off you with haste. You look to where the blown up headstone was and see a large hole in the ground "Hey Link look! We can fit down there. Maybe there will be some thing good" You smile back to him as he walks over to the hole. "We would have to jump down it" Link replies "Well, let's just go down and see" You say and ask "Who goes first?" "You go, you want to see whats there" Link says with his hands on his hips "Ain't that pose a bit girly?" You ask him with a raised eye brow "Ermmm"He drops his hands "Just go" "You come too!" You grab his hand and jump in "Hey!" Link yells as he gets draged in.

You fall onto a cold marble floor in the darkness "Link?" You hear a thud behind you "Oww" "Heheheh" You giggle "That had to hurt, Link are you ok?" "Y-y-ya" Link stands "Ow" You stand and look in front of you "Hey, there are stairs here" You start walking down the steep marble steps "Hold on!" Link runs after you "Link don't run!"

You tumble down the steps with Link behind you, when you both reach the bottom of the stairs you yell "LINK YOU DOPE I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!!!!!" The echos spread through the tomb and you hear little squeeks "Uh-oh.......Link?" "Yes... ow" "Keese" "What? "Keese!"

You jump up and see seven of the small bats flying to you and Link with death in their beedy red eyes. You point to them with two fingers and say "Fire Whip!" with out noticing. Fire spouts from your finger tips and you slice down, a long string of fire flies from your hand and breaks through a string of three Keese. "Heyyya" you slice diagonaly to the right killing two more. The last two departed and flew around in the back.

You raise you hand and the fire stops. You put your left hand on your right arm and angle your right hands fingers into a gun-like shape. You feel the heat of fire conregate onto your fingers and a small, but deadly ball of fire shoots to one of the keese. You quickly turn to the other and shoot the same deadly accuret fire ball.

Your sensitive ears hear something behind you and you turn to face the noise and shoot, "AHH WHAT THE HELL!?!" Link yells as he jumps over the fire. "Oh! Sorry Link!" You yell and drop your arm as you run over to your friend "Your eyes" Link says "There back to normal" "My eyes where never diffrent" You tell him "Link please calm down, your seeing things" "No, no I am not. Your eyes where glowing red!" He tells you sternly "No they wheren't" You say "I'll prove it when we get out of here" "What ever, lets go in deeper" You say and stand. As you walk over you hear Link stand and walk up to you.

"I'm sorry" You say with guilt "It's ok," Link says solomly "Lets go" There was a large set of stair like things with a now open door a top it. You climb up them with Link by your side and enter the new room.

A green watery substance forms a maze of floor with green smoke. "Uhhhhhhhhh" Rang through out the room as large skelletal like creatures with rotting skin on them grone. "Link," you freeze "How do we kill these things?" "I don't know, your fire might ignite the gases. Hey," Link turns to you "Didn't you make ice before?" You pause and think "Ya, I did, but I don't know how. Lets just try to pass by them for now" You tell him and ran around one and reach the other wall "Hurry Link!"

Link starts to run but the zombie turned and let out a shrill cry. "Help" Link whimpered "Link!"

You run across the green liquid and pull your right arm back. A cool sensation flys over your hand and with a sweep of your arm an ice sword forms in your grip. The zombie was about to jump on Link when you fling your sword across the rest of the way and a sickening crack speared through the room.

"Link" You run over, the sword and Zombie thing fell in the green stuff and melted away "Are you ok?" You help him up "Ya" He pants "I'm starting to regain some movement" Link moved his leg stiffly "Good" You sigh and help him up

"Hehe, you made ice" Link said with smirk as you helped him limp to the door way. "True,but I had to. You where in danger" You smile "Thanks," Link panted "I owe you one" "I've owed you many more" You tell him with a smile.

You get Link into the next room and he gains all his movement back. "Look!" You point to the back of the room. A large alter with two torches next to it stood proudly, covered in writting. "Lets go" Link smirked and walked up the small alter steps. You footsteps echoed off the walls as you walked up to Link

"This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family" Link said "The rising sun will eventually set. A newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun... Give peaceful rest to the living dead" You read "Oh look! Notes, musical notes! It says it's the secret melody of the Composer Brothers!" Navi and Kajin say at the same time.

You smirk and pull out the Ocarina, Link follows suit. You both follow the note inscribed on the large stone, memorizing the notes. You both look at each other, Link nods, and you nod. With a deep breath you both start playing.

The quick, playful melody rings through the dark tomb, makeing the faries dance with joy. Rays of light hit you and Link as you both finish "Wow," you say as you hear the pounding of the rain stop"The rain stoped" "Ya, now lets get out of here" Link said and you both ran out


End file.
